Le Mâle Alpha
by Lauraceae
Summary: Lorsque Maître Panda voit son autorité de mâle dominant remise en question par le petit nouveau de la famille Sommet, ses pulsions animales se réveillent et s'insurgent contre cette hérésie. Heureusement (?), le Patron est là pour veiller sur son amant et son instinct territorial exacerbé.


**Disclaimer:**

_Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ne m'appartiennent. Le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif._

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un petit OS que je dédie à Delmyr-Luna, Fan Officielle de "Vas-y danse Panda!", et une amie ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et tes reviews à la fois poussées et touchantes, je suis toujours très excitée quand je vois dans ma boite mail que tu m'en a laissée une! J'espère que cet OS honore ta demande. ;)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le Mâle Alpha**

Maître Panda observa l'intrus avancer prudemment dans sa direction. Bien malgré lui, un grondement menaçant commença à naître au fond de sa gorge. La petite créature face à lui s'arrêta, hésitante, avant de reprendre son chemin encore plus lentement qu'avant. Le chanteur de l'émission plissa les yeux. Son sang bouillonnait furieusement dans ses veines, ses instincts en alerte.

_Va t-en. Casse toi. Dégage. Allez, vire de là !_

Bien loin de répondre positivement à ses injonctions télépathiques, la boule de poil continuait de progresser, faisant fi de tous les signaux lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. L'ursidé serra les dents. Fichue bestiole ! Elle lui manquait complètement et délibérément de respect !

Arrivé au pied de son lit, l'envahisseur releva sa petite tête, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, approchant son museau et reniflant l'air devant lui. Le panda était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à bondir sur l'indésirable s'il osait ne serait-ce que le frôler.

Cependant, le jeune spécimen ne le toucha pas. S'asseyant devant son lit, il se contenta de le regarder, les yeux demi clos. Maître Panda cessa de gronder, et se détendit légèrement. Peut-être que la petite bête avait enfin compris qui était le mâle alpha dans cette maison ?

C'était malheureusement trop espérer de la part de la boule de poil. Face aux défenses baissées de son aîné, elle sortit sa carte maîtresse, et se mit à ronronner bruyamment. Le chanteur sentit son cœur d'homme fondre littéralement devant l'adorable chaton dont les taches étaient semblables aux siennes. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Sentant que toute animosité à son égard s'était évaporée, le jeune chat se releva souplement, et sauta gracieusement sur le lit de l'ursidé pour se frotter contre son genou.

« WIFI NON ! Non, non, non, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit garnement ! Personne ne t'as appris que marquer son territoire est réservé au mâle dominant ? Pschhht ! »

Furieux de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement, il repoussa sans ménagement le petit chat, qui atterrit sur le sol, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Le panda sentait son instinct territorial rugir au fond de lui. Ce rival en herbe n'avait cessé de remettre son autorité en question depuis son arrivée dans la famille Sommet, deux semaines plus tôt, et si au début son adorable bouille et son doux pelage l'avaient attendri, l'animal en lui supportait de moins en moins bien l'insolence de la bestiole.

Tiraillé entre son envie de chouchouter le chaton et son besoin d'affirmer sa place de mâle alpha dans le groupe, il avait fait preuve d'une grande ambiguïté envers lui. Tout serait plus simple si Mathieu le laissait éduquer le jeune chat. Mais le podcasteur avait pratiquement fait une crise de nerf lorsqu'il avait vu Maître Panda plaquer au sol la petite boule de poil en grondant, et le message que l'ursidé avait voulu faire passer avait été complètement spolié par le réconfort que s'était empressé d'apporter le schizophrène à l'insolente créature, tout en réprimandant vertement son chanteur. Il lui avait interdit « d'agresser » le chaton, bien que cela n'ait jamais été son intention, et l'avait même menacé de renvoi en cas de récidive !

L'ursidé regarda avec amertume le nouveau venu gambader joyeusement dans sa chambre et renifler ses affaires. Forcément qu'après ça le petit ne le respectait pas. Toute la maison empestait le chat, et le responsable de cet état de fait ne manquait aucune occasion de marquer son territoire d'un frottement de tête ou d'un discret jet d'urine. Cependant, le maître ne laisserait pas le jeune envahisseur en faire de même sur _son _territoire. Il surveillait d'un œil perçant la boule de poil. Si elle essayait d'apposer sa marque sur _une seule_ de ses possessions...

Et c'est ce que fit la petite bête. Le panda sentit son côté animal prendre le dessus et il se jeta en grondant sur la boule de poil à l'instant même où elle se mettait à frotter sa tête contre un pied de chaise. À quatre pattes sur le sol, un grondement menaçant s'échappait de la gorge de l'ursidé tandis que sa vision s'étrécissait, se fixant sur l'intrus. Prêt à en découdre, seule la menace du chef de meute l'empêcha de plaquer la petite bête sur le sol et de la mordre suffisamment fort pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas acceptable, que c'était lui le plus fort des deux, et qu'elle lui devait donc le respect. Il dut se contenter de grogner férocement. Et face à cette injonction très claire qui indiquait au chaton que sa place était hors de chez lui, le petit se roula sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, prêt à jouer. Ce sale garnement pensait qu'il voulait s'amuser avec lui !

Maître Panda vit rouge. Il allait le dégommer.

À cet instant, une voix grave et profonde à côté de lui le sortit de sa transe.

« Tiens, tiens, si c'est-y pas mes deux boules de poils préférées... Héhéhéhé... viens voir papa, toi... »

Le Patron était entré dans la chambre, et s'était silencieusement approché d'eux. Tendant la main vers Wifi, le sourire du pervers faisait froid dans le dos, et le petit chat se remit brusquement sur ses pattes, le poil hérissé et les oreilles rabattues, avant de décamper la queue entre les jambes. Le criminel ricana.

« Oh alleeez, tu vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie pour si peu quand même ? »

Pris de court, Maître Panda cligna des yeux. Il avait failli s'en prendre à Wifi.

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il se tourna vers l'homme en noir. Sans son intervention, le chaton serait déjà transformé en salami. La reconnaissance envahit l'animal. Il se racla la gorge.

« Patron... »

Le chanteur sentit le regard du criminel se poser sur lui à travers ses lunettes sombres. Le sourire du délinquant sexuel s'agrandit.

« Alors gamin, on s'en prend aux mineurs maintenant ? Fallait me le dire que tu voulais essayer la chair fraîche et tendre... J't'aurais dégoté de quoi te satisfaire à mon bordel... »

Les mots de remerciements du panda moururent sur le bout de ses lèvres, et il leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir agacé. Oh, à quoi bon. Il répliqua sèchement.

« Non merci Patron, ça ira comme ça. »

Le sourire du criminel s'élargit encore. Sa voix profonde baissa d'un octave.

« Tu sais que ça m'excite quand l'animal en toi prend les commandes... Tu deviens sauvage, c'est sexy. »

L'ursidé détourna le regard, rouge pivoine. Oui il le savait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Dès que le panda en lui rugissait, le Patron apparaissait, exalté. Le chanteur ne s'en plaignait pas, à plusieurs reprises sa présence avait évité de véritables catastrophes. À sa façon toute personnelle, l'homme en noir était fiable. Seulement, il suffisait que l'ursidé ne reprenne pas ses esprits à temps pour que le pervers l'entraîne dans de sulfureuses parties de jambes en l'air, parfois dans des lieux non indiqués à cet usage. En y repensant, une forte chaleur l'enveloppa, et il estima plus sage de changer de sujet. Il bredouilla :

« Euuuh, et qu'est ce que t'as fait à ce pauvre petit pour qu'il te fuit comme la peste ? »

Le Patron ricana. Se rapprochant tout près de sa boule de poil personnelle, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, posant son front contre sa tempe et sa bouche frôlant son oreille. Il murmura de sa voix rauque :

« Curieux gamin ? Tu veux que j'te montre ? »

La main libre du criminel caressa la cuisse pelucheuse de Maître Panda, en remontant jusque son entrejambe. L'ursidé fut secoué d'un frisson de plaisir, son visage à présent brûlant. Lui qui voulait changer de sujet, c'était raté...L'excitation montant rapidement, il se demanda distraitement si le délinquant sexuel avait vraiment malmené le pauvre chaton. Il eut soudain une idée, et un sourire malicieux effleura ses lèvres.

« Patron... Sur le lit s'il te plaît. »

Le criminel le regarda avec surprise.

« … Je croyais que tu voulais pas sur ton lit gamin. »

Non, l'animal ne le voulait pas. Il savait que dès qu'il l'aurait fait ici, il ne pourrait plus s'y allonger sans repenser à ce qu'il y aurait fait avec son amant. Mais ils l'avaient fait dans tant d'endroits maintenant... Qu'il avait fini par s'habituer à ces réminiscences gênantes. Et si l'odeur de son partenaire pouvait faire fuir l'impertinent félidé, cela lui éviterait bien des soucis.

Maître Panda adressa un clin d'œil à l'homme en noir, d'un air espiègle.

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Le Patron le contempla stupéfait. Depuis le début de leur relation le panda lui refusait l'accès à son lit. C'en était devenu un défi personnel pour le criminel, que de réussir à convaincre le fier animal de l'accueillir dans son pieu. Enthousiaste, il saisit sa proie et se leva d'un bond, un Maître Panda recroquevillé de surprise dans les bras. Le pervers lui adressa son plus beau sourire de débauché sexuel.

« J'espère que t'as un bon matelas gamin, car j'vais pas me retenir crois moi. »

* * *

Avec amusement, Maître Panda observa Wifi hésiter sur le pas de sa porte, renifler l'air puis s'en aller, le poil légèrement hérissé. Depuis que le Patron venait régulièrement lui rendre visite dans son antre, le chaton n'avait pas posé ne serait-ce qu'une patte chez lui, à sa grande satisfaction.

Il continuait de faire la loi dans les pièces communes de la maison, mais au final, l'ursidé avait fini par comprendre que pour le chat domestique, c'était plus une marque d'affection que de domination. N'empêche que depuis qu'il était sûr de conserver un espace bien à lui, son instinct animal se manifestait moins en présence du petit nouveau, et c'était un sacré soulagement. En dehors de sa chambre, il pouvait chouchouter la mascotte de l'émission en toute décontraction, comme un être humain normal. Tout cela grâce au criminel.

Avec du recul, il s'était rendu compte que se protéger derrière l'aura de l'homme en noir revenait à accepter le statut de dominant de celui-ci au sein de la meute qu'était pour lui la famille Sommet, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il reconnaissait les talents et la prestance de son amant, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un jour espéré monter au dessus de ce dernier dans la hiérarchie de groupe.

Enfin, tant que le délinquant sexuel ignorait qu'il le considérait comme le mâle dominant de leur couple...

« Salut gamin. Alors, on pense à moi ? »

L'ursidé sursauta en entendant l'homme en noir lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille. Comment avait-il réussi à arriver jusqu'à lui sans qu'il le remarque ? Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« P... Pas du tout ! Et arrête de me prendre par surprise comme ça, c'est désagréable ! »

Le Patron ricana.

« Me tente pas gamin, te « prendre » par surprise pourrait devenir mon prochain défi. »

L'ursidé se dressa de toute sa hauteur, un air sévère sur le visage mais les joues toujours brûlantes.

« Arrête ça Patron. C'est pas drôle et tu le sais. »

« Au contraire gamin, au contraire... Eh, t'es libre là ? »

Maître Panda connaissait cette intonation. L'homme en noir le voulait. L'ursidé réfléchit. Il était libre, mais encore perturbé par ses pensées tournant autour du concept de hiérarchie de groupe, aussi, il se rebiffa.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai l'air de ne rien faire là tout de suite que je ne fais rien ! Je travaille sur le prochain Instant Panda. Une autre fois ok ? »

Le criminel haussa les épaules.

« … Si tu le dis. Tout à l'heure alors. »

Le ton du Patron était sans appel. Mais Maître Panda savoura sa petite victoire. Fallait pas laisser l'homme en noir se croire tout permis. Il lui sourit et acquiesça. Le criminel commença à tourner les talons, puis brusquement lui sauta dessus et se mit à l'embrasser. Passionnément. Surpris, l'animal se laissa d'abord faire, puis essaya de se débattre vainement. Quand le délinquant sexuel relâcha ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, le panda lui demanda tout en reprenant son souffle :

« Mais... qu'est ce... que... tu fais ? »

Le criminel retira ses lunettes, et le chanteur put lire le désir et une touche de moquerie dans ses yeux.

« Je te prends par surprise mon chou. »

Et il reprit son baiser, glissant une main dans son kigurumi, caressant la peau se réchauffant à une vitesse record. L'animal poussa un couinement pathétique. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux, et exposa son cou en signe de soumission, avant de s'agripper avec un gémissement au dos de son amant qui s'était emparé de la zone ainsi découverte… Au temps pour sa petite tentative de rébellion. Après tout, c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait chez son mâle alpha.

* * *

_Ceux qui connaissent mon autre fic se demandent peut-être s'ils se sont fait spoiler la suite de "Vas-y danse Panda!". En vérité dans cet OS je développe ce couple de façon instinctive, ce n'est pas à mettre en lien avec la fic car les choses ne vont pas forcément se dérouler comme elles le sont présentées ou insinuées ici, mais c'est comme ça que j'imagine ce couple de façon générale, donc ça peut effectivement donner un aperçu de ce que ce couple va devenir dans ma fic principale. J'espère que cela ne perturbera personne! ;_)


End file.
